1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device, such as one which may be used in a portable device.
The present invention relates to an operating device, and more particularly, to an operating device which is provided in a portable device and controls the functions of the portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an operating device may be used as a shutter-release button of a camera. A shutter-release button comprises a two-step switch which has two depth positions to which it may be depressed. When the user depresses the two-step button to its first depth position (halfway depression), the camera executes a pre-photographing operation, for example, photometry operation. After that, when the two-step button is depressed to the second depth position (full depression), the camera executes the photographing operation, i.e. it captures an image.
The reaction force on depressing to the second depth position is larger than to the first depth position, so that the user easily recognizes that a shutter-release button is divided into two positions. This construction is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 9-73843.
However, the differential between the reaction force of the second depth position, and that o the first depth position is little, so that the user may depress the second depth position when the user intends to depress only the first step. In the case that the user wears groves, this tendency becomes more remarkable.